


Addiction

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows he is sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 14 in this, Dean 18

It's like a drug, this want, this need he feels whenever he looks at Sammy. He knows he shouldn't want it, knows he shouldn't need it, but he can't help himself. Sammy doesn't mean to drive him wild, doesn't mean to turn Dean on with every little thing he does, but he does it anyway. 

Dean knows he shouldn't slip into Sammy's room at night and watch him sleep, touching himself, thinking about taking what's spread out before him. Dean knows, but he can't help these thoughts, can't help but want.

Sammy is so innocent, and Dean, Dean has done things, seen things that would terrify Sammy. But still Dean comes to his room, night after night, watching him with want and longing. 

Every night his hand goes down his pants, touching himself as Sammy tosses and turns, the movements making his t-shirt slide up his chest revealing tantalizing glimpses of skin to Dean's gaze. He longs to lick and touch that flesh, to mark it, to make sure that no one but he can ever have Sammy. 

Dean knows he is sick.

He knows that it's wrong, knows that he shouldn't do this, shouldn't torture himself again and again, wanting what he can never have. And yet he watches Sammy, longing for him, wondering what he tastes like, wondering what sounds he'd make when he came for Dean. 

Dean is touching himself again, watching Sammy. He can hear a sharp intake of breath and knows he is caught, knows Sammy can see him. He can see the uncertainty in Sammy's eyes, the confusion at why Dean is there touching himself.

Dean can't help himself, he moves across the room, moving to the side of Sammy's bed. He reaches out with the hand not in his pants, caressing Sammy's face. He can see Sammy swallow hard, licking his lips, trying to understand just what is happening. Dean groans, the motion had sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock, and he needs more. 

He shoves Sammy gently back onto the bed, kneeling over him, kissing him hard. Sammy gasps into the kiss, but returns it never the less, making Dean moan.

Dean pulls back from the kiss, yanking his t-shirt over his head before moving to do the same to Sammy. He leans down, trailing kisses along Sammy's neck and chest, pausing to lick and suck and nibble at Sammy's nipples. His hand moves down between Sammy's legs, groping at his cock. Sammy lets out a moan, too loud Dean knows. He places his hand over Sammy's mouth, forcing him into silence. He continues to touch Sammy, fingers moving down between his legs. 

He sits up, ripping Sammy's pants off. Dean shoves his own pants off, cock standing hard against his abs. Sammy is staring at it, eyes wide. 

"Gonna fuck you, Baby Boy," Dean whispers, his voice rough. "Gonna have to be quiet for me, Sammy. Can you be a good boy and do that for me?"  
Sammy nodded, whispering softly, "Anything for you, Dean." 

Dean groaned at the pure innocent trust in Sammy's voice. It made something in him snap and he was back on Sammy in a flash, kissing him, grinding against him hard. His hands gripped Sammy's hips, yanking Sammy flush against him. He knew that there would be bruises but didn't care. All he cared about was taking what was his. 

He pulled back with a growl, moving from the bed to grab the bottle of lotion he knew Sammy kept on his dresser. He could see Sammy blushing, and knew exactly what his little brother used it for. "Not as innocent as I thought, are you, Baby Boy?" he asked, his voice broken. 

Sammy blushed so prettily, fueling the flames of Dean's want and need. He shoved Sammy's legs apart. He poured lotion on his fingers, moving them back between Sammy's spread thighs, moving to touch his tight hole. 

Sammy let out a gasp before shoving his fist against his mouth. The motion made the sounds that came out of his mouth more breathy and it turned Dean on. His fingers breached Sammy's entrance, two at once. He couldn't wait to be be slow, not now, not with how worked up he was. Sammy whimpered, eyes screwed shut as Dean's fingers moved inside of him, quickly stretching him open.

"Sorry, so sorry, Sammy. Don't wanna hurt you, Baby Boy, love you," Dean whispered, pulling his fingers out. He took some of the extra lotion and spread it over his cock, moving to kneel between Sammy's legs. His eyes rolled back as he slipped inside of Sammy's vice like channel, never before had he felt something so tight and hot and good around him. 

Sammy was biting his lips, tears sliding down his cheeks. Dean leaned down, kissing them away, shushing Sammy, telling him how good he was being.

He slammed into Sammy again and again, and could feel Sammy clenching around him. "So good, Baby Boy, such a good boy for me," Dean praised, kissing Sammy. 

Sammy wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, burying his head on Dean's shoulder as he was pounded into, the sound of flesh slapping flesh filling the room. Dean felt Sammy stiffen, and then felt the warm rush of semen spurt across his stomach as Sammy came. He groaned, orgasm hitting him hard and fast. When he finished, he gently pulled out of Sammy, kissing him tenderly, as if trying to make things better. 

Now that the haze of lust was gone, Dean was mortified at what he had done. He tried pulling away, only to have Sammy grab onto him tightly. "Sammy, God, I shouldn't have... fuck, Sammy, forgive me." Tears were in his eyes. 

Sammy looked up at him, eyes wide, "Forgive you for what, Dean? For giving me what I wanted? For giving me what I was too afraid to ask for for the last two years? For loving me as much as I love you? For wanting me?"  
Dean looked in Sammy's eyes, seeing the truth in his words. This all had started, the watching and wanting and needing to have Sammy shortly after he had turned 12 two years prior. And Sammy was saying that he wanted this, wanted this just as much as he did. 

"Dean, I watch you, God, you have no clue how often I sneak into your room at night and watch you. I wanted this, don't think you did anything wrong, don't think you took advantage of me, you didn't. Now that that is settled, grab the blanket and cover us up, because there is no way in hell I am letting you out of my bed, tonight or any other." 

Dean nodded, grinning. So yeah, he might have an addiction, but he wasn't the only one, and he sure as hell was gonna always get his fix.


End file.
